Face Down
by PriiincessaKate
Summary: Kristina finally wants to reveal her feelings to Nat but when an old flame of Kristina's appears things turn violent very quickly.


'…I've won the greatest prize' Nat sang as the band finished another day of rehearsals.

Kristina looked at him and sighed. It had been four days since the Premiere…fours day since their kiss.

Neither of them had really spoken to each other about 'it' and it seemed to Kristina he just wanted to forget all about it.

But the problem was she didn't.

It was the only thing she could think about every time she looked at him. His brown eyes melted into her own when she looked into them but she would pull away before she became too involved.

She felt herself blushing more and more whenever he spoke to her and found it harder to concentrate whenever he was around.

The band started packing up and leaving one by one but Nat stayed, sitting down on the coach and relaxing.

Once they had all gone, Kristina went and sat down beside him, finally she had her chance to talk to him alone.

"Hey!" He said sinking lower into his seat.

"Hi…umm…look I…WE need to talk!" Kristina stuttered going a dark shade of red.

"Ok…so what's on your mind" Nat asked before yawning.

"Well it's about me and it involves you well it involves both of us and it also involves…" Her rambling was cut short.

"Hello?"

Both of them looked to the door.

Kristina's heart fell.

"Hi! I'm sorry this is a private room." Nat said standing up.

"Oh…let me explain I'm…"

"…Max." Kristina finished for him. "Nat this is Max."

"Max?" Nat repeated turning his attention to Kristina.

"Glad to know you still remember me Kris!" The way Max said her name made Nat uneasy, he purred it almost, seductively.

Kristina went quiet and hung her head.

"So you two know each other?" Nat asked not taking his eyes off Kristina.

"Oh yeah we go waaay back…we used to go out together didn't we Kris?" Max smiled.

"Don't call me that!" Kristina said angrily standing up next to Nat.

"What do you want me to call you? I've got loads of little 'pet' names I used to call you." He sounded. "Remember?"

He advanced towards her but she immediately grabbed Nat's wrist, dug her nails in and let out a shriek.

Max stopped and smiled a chilling smile.

"I think you better leave." Nat said bluntly.

"Not yet, you see Max always gets what he wants! Don't I Kristina?"

The without warning he ran at Kristina knocking her and Nat to the ground.

Kristina let out a scream as Max began to pin her down. Nat lunged straight for him and soon the two of them were rolling around punching and kicking.

"Stop it! Please!" She cried staring at them.

"Gladly!" Max snarled and in a split second he grabbed Nat and through him into Alex's drums where he fell to the floor with a crash!

"Nat!" Kristina screamed.

Max towered over her before raising his wrist and ramming it down upon her face. Her face scraped the ground and once more she fell to the floor but not for long. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her feet.

"You got quite the fairytale here Kris, but every fairytale needs a prince charming" He whispered cruelly into her ear.

"Please" She whispered, blood pouring from her cuts on her face.

"What you don't want to be a Princess? Do you really want him over there?" Max asked pulling a sad face.

"Yes…I do!" She wept.

"Wrong answer!" Max shouted pulling back his fist once more and gripping her hair even tighter.

Kristina closed her eyes.

BANG! Kristina fell to the ground…but she was unharmed. She opened her eyes where she saw Max lying on the ground unconscious next to her with pieces of coloured metal around him.

She then looked up to see Nat holding a very mashed up guitar.

He dropped it then gave out his hand. She took it and he helped her up.

Her legs wouldn't support her and she fell into him. He put his arms around her to support her.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

Her lifted her head and smiled.

"Hey every Princess needs her Prince…" He whispered back before picking her up and taking her outside.

He then phoned the police, who came and took him away. Then they were told they would have to make a statement tomorrow, taken to hospital to clean themselves up and then they were taken to the Wolff apartment where they were left to it.

"About Max…" Kristina started but before she could finish Nat's lips were on hers. She felt a rush through her whole body. When he pulled away he smiled.

"Looks like 'it' has happened again" He laughed.

"And again…" She laughed before once more embracing him.


End file.
